I'll Be Your Shoulder to Lean On MakaxSoul
by BlackPaperMoon212
Summary: Maka is dealing with her very first heartbreak, and Soul has to be the one to support her. But will they uncover something they never knew was there?


((Heyy. This is my first shot at a fanfic, so please easy up on the harsh judgement xD Review and the suches. I wrote this on an iPad, and it's acting all funky, so please try your best to ignore spelling and grammar errors. Thank you, and enjoy!))

Maka quickly checked her tiny diamond earrings for the second time in 10 seconds. She had just gotten them done this morning, and already regretted it. "Soul, on a scale of 1-10, how ugly do I look?" She asked, turning to the albino weapon lounging lazily on the couch. Soul laughed, and examined her from her black, shiny flats to her ash blonde hair in curly ponytails. "Seven." He joked. Maka quickly struck a Webster's Dictionary on to the top of Soul's head, and dashed sheepishly in to her room. She plopped herself in to the chair in front of her desk, and let out a deep sigh. She gazed boredly at her alarm clock, and read the fluorescent red numbers that shone back at her. "7:52. I have exactly 8 minutes. Hmmph. Eight." Maka chirped aloud.

MEOW!

Maka quickly turned around, and bright red blush plastered on to her pale cheeks. "Blair! Get the hell out, dammit! You scared the crap out of me!" The blonde haired girl shouted. A black cat leisurely strolled to the edge of Maka's desk, and hopped on top of it. "Oh, Maka, you're no better than he is." Blair said, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her furry body. Maka stood up, and opened her closet door to reveal a full body mirror. "Hey, Blair. Do I look fat in this dress?" She asked desperately. _'I can't believe I'm asking a cat this question.'_ The girl groaned in her head. Blair squinted her small, cat eyes, and shook her head no. "And that coral color suits you well. You just need... One thing." The magical cat began. "Pum-Pum-Pumpkin, Pumpkin Pum!" She sang. Maka could feel and see the steam encasing her fragile body, but felt nothing change. After the fog cleared away, Maka could clearly see a difference on her chest. 2, if you want to be technical. "That should do it!" Blair smirked, quickly hopping on to Maka's window cill, and leaping outside. Maka groaned rather loudly, and walked sadly in to the living room. The clock that hung to the left of the front door read 7:58. She gasped in shock. "Oh, no!" Soul gazed up at his distressed meister, and nearly screamed. Her breasts had to have been the size of Blair's. Blood gushed out of his nose and sprayed up, almost like a fountain. Maka didn't even bother to chop, but instead furiously shook Soul Eater's shoulder.

"Soul? Get up now. We're going on a cat hunt."

"Oh, you're running late? That's fine, take as much time as you need. 8:10? Sounds fantastic! See you then. Bye-bye!" Maka chimed, hanging up her phone. She double checked the items on the table. Sardines with a picture of Soul taped on the front of the can? Check. A cat sized butterfly net? Check. A small bowl of milk with sleeping powder in it?... She searched all around the table, but it wasn't there. Soul! Maka pulled out another tiny bowl from the small cupboard, and poured fat free milk in to it until it reached the brim. She put a small amount of sleeping powder in to it, and slid it carefully on to the table. Soul came striding in shortly after, slowly investigating the things on the table. Maka turned to face him.

"Soul, if you think I'm going out in the freezing weather like this, you're crazy. It will mess up my hair, and you know how long that took Tsubaki to do. I'm sorry that I can't help you, but I'm counting on you. Down by Kid's, there are hedges. Put out the fish and milk, then hide in the hedges. If Blair doesn't come along by 8:10, then go home. If you do see her, catch her with the butterfly net, and bring her back so she can fix my busts. You got that all?"

Soul stared blanky at Maka, his mouth agape. "Uh... Yes?" He lied, trying his best to comprehend what she said. Maka smiled, and pecked him on the cheek. "Good. Now, hurry, please! I'm counting on you, Soul." She said with a sweet smile. A gentle blush spread across the weapon's face, but he still took the items he was given and headed out.

Soul heard Maka mention hedges. The only hedges were closer to Kid's house, so he headed there. Upon arrival, he saw none other than Death The Kid, exiting his home and looking rather spiffy. Soul smiled his trademark grin, and approached the symmerty-obsessed reaper. "Why are you leaving this late? I figured you'd be asleep by 8." Soul chuckled in a cocky manner. Kid showed a disgusted face. "Don't remind me. But, I have some place to be." Kid said, running away. Soul raised an eyebrow, and wondered what he was asked to do. There was milk, and fish with his face on it. Maybe he was supposed to eat it? The albino ate the fish, slurped down the milk, and crawled in to the hedges. It wasn't long after that he was fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Kid had a million thoughts buzzing about in his head. Was he really going to go? Should he go home? And why were the voices of teenage girls filling his ears? Kid turned to his left, to find none other than Chuba Kabras, with, of course, Spirit hobbling about out front, several strippers in his shadow. Kid smiled. He needed to let loose. Without any second thought, Death the Kid crossed the street, and joined the group.

Maka sat nervously on her front step, tapping her right foot. It was 8:15, and there was no sign of Soul. She pulled out a pen and paper she brought out with her, and wrote down activity she saw.

8:15- No Soul

8:19- No Soul

8:30- No anyone...

8:50- I GIVE UP!

Maka slammed down the paper, and stormed inside, being fast to wipe away the streaming tears. Why did all men have to be lying, ignorant pigs? She sadly changed in to a blank tank top with the mask of Shinigami on it, and blood red short-shorts. She burrowed her face in to her pillow, wanting to forget about all men.

Goodbye, Kid.

Goodbye, Blackstar.

Goodbye, Ox.

Goodbye, Papa, most of all.

But she just couldn't bare to mentally say goodbye to her only partner.


End file.
